katolicanstvofandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Povijest kršćanstva
Kršćanstvo je najveća svjetska religija koja broji 2,9 milijuna vjernika. Njezina povijest započinje nastankom svijeta, a traje još i danas. Kršćanstvo prije Isusa Postanak svijeta Knjiga postanka, prva biblijska knjiga, donosi izvještaj o nastanku svijeta. Međutim, biblijski prikaz stvaranja je alegorija i ne donosi točan znanstveni izvještaj, nego objašnjava odnos između Boga i čovjeka. U početku Bog je stvorio nebo i Zemlju, koja je bila pusta i prazna. Prvog dana Bog je stvorio svjetlost i rastavio je od tame; svjetlost je nazvao dan, a tamu noć. Drugog dana stvorio je nebeski svod. Trećeg je načinio kopno, more i biljke. Četvrtog dana stvorio je Sunce i Mjesec, a peti i šesti dan životinje te na kraju čovjeka, Adama. Kršćanski judaizam Još u prapovijesti nastao je judaizam, religija koja je isprva bila čista i prava, ali se kasnije raskolila na današnji judaizam, koji odbija povjerovati u Isusa, i kršćanstvo. Utemeljitelj judaizma je Abraham, praotac izraelskog naroda s kojim je Bog sklopio savez. Nakon progonstva u Egiptu, Abrahamovi potomci Židovi nastanjuju se u Kanaanu, zemlji obećanoj od Boga, u 13. stoljeću pr. Kr. Međutim, prije ulaska u Kanaan, Židovi su četrdeset godina ostali u pustinji pod Mojsijevim vodstvom. Na Sinaju je Bog objavio Mojsiju svoj zakon. Kršenje Zakona uzrok je ljudskim nedaćama; u budućnosti treba doći Mesija, koji će uspostaviti Kraljevstvo Božje. Židovima su najprije vladali suci, pa kraljevi. U doticaju sa susjednim narodima Židovi su bili neprestano izloženi poganskim idolopokloničkim kultovima, ali su ih proroci podsjećali na njihove dužnosti i obveze prema Bogu. Židovi su pali u babilonsko ropstvo, ali su oslobođeni 538. pr. Kr. Izgradili su razoreni Hram 515. pr. Kr. i živjeli po Mojsijevim zakonima, ali malo-pomalo ogrezli su u zlo i grijeh.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Judaizam Isusov prvi dolazak Isusovo rođenje Mnogi su proroci, pogotovo prorok Izaija, naviještali dolazak obećanog Mesije, Spasitelja, koji će otkupiti ljudske grijehe. Arkanđeo Gabrijel je navijestio Mariji da će roditi sina Svevišnjeg, a ona je odgovorila: "Evo službenice Gospodnje, neka mi bude po riječi tvojoj!" (Lk 1:38) Marijin suprug Josip primijetio je ženinu trudnoću i naumio je napustiti, ali u snu mu je ukazao anđeo i rekao mu da ostane uz nju. Istočni mudraci su se raspitivali kod kralja Heroda gdje će se Isus roditi, a on je doznao da će se, prema Mihejevim proročanstvima, to odviti u Betlehemu. Mudraci su došli do jaslica prateći Betlehemsku zvijezdu, poklonili se malom Isusu i darovali mu zlato kao kralju, tamjan kao čovjeku i smirnu kao Bogu.Laudato: Blagdan Sveta Tri Kralja ili Bogojavljenje Marija, Josip i Isus uskoro bježe u Egipat, a kralj Herod daje pobiti sve dječake od dvije godine naniže. Nakon Herodove se smrti Sveta obitelj nastanjuje u Nazaretu. Isusovo djelovanje Kada je Isus imao trideset godina, došlo je vrijeme da počne javno djelovati. Njegov bratić, sveti Ivan Krstitelj, krstio ga je na rijeci Jordan, pri čemu je na njega sišao Duh Sveti u obliku bijelog goluba. Nakon krštenja povukao se na četrdeset dana u Judejsku pustinju, gdje ga je iskušavao Sotona. Isus triput odbija Sotonine kušnje i uspijeva ga otjerati od sebe. Nakon toga odlazi iz pustinje i dolazi na svadbu u Kani Galilejskoj gdje će učiniti svoje prvo čudo. Isus je pretvorio vodu u vino i dokazao svoju moć nad prirodom, a Marija se zbog činjenice da je prva zamolila Isusa za pomoć i danas štuje u Katoličkoj Crkvi kao pomoćnica i zagovornica ljudi u njihovim nevoljama. Isus odabire dvanaest apostola i sedamdeset učenika te održava znameniti govor na Gori, gdje daje osam blaženstava, zlatno pravilo i druge temelje kršćanskog života. Nakon toga Isus čini mnoga čuda kao dokaz da zaista jest sin Božji. Istjerivao je Sotonu i njegove demone, liječio bolesne, vladao prirodom, pa čak i uskrsavao mrtve. Isus svojim učenicima pripovjeda mnoge prispodobe, gdje putem metafora objašnjava mnoge životne istine o ljudima, Bogu, grijehu, raju i paklu. Isus je otvoren prema svima: grešnicima, zločincima, carinicima, ženama, djeci - svima koje je tadašnje društvo izopćilo i smatralo manje vrijednima - i time pokazao bezgraničnu ljubav koju Bog ima prema čovjeku. Zbog njegovog djelovanja Isus je stekao mnoge protivnike, ponajviše svećeničke glavare, farizeje i pismoznance, ali i većinu tadašnjih Židova. Isusova muka i smrt Nekoliko dana prije Pashe, Isus svečano ulazi u Jeruzalem jašući na magarcu. Narod ga je dočekao oduševljeno, mašući palminim i maslinovim grančicama te rasprostirući svoje haljine. U Veliki četvrtak Isus blaguje posljednju večeru s apostolima, na kojoj je oprao noge svojim učenicima i ustanovio Euharistiju. Poslije večere Isus odlazi na Maslinsku goru gdje se moli Bogu. Sotona je iskušavao Isusa, ali Bog je poslao anđela da ga utješi. Apostol Juda izdao je Isusa kojeg su uhitili svećenički glavari, sluge i vojnici. Židovi su Isusa najprije odveli kod Ane, a potom i kod Kajfe, velikog svećenika. Odveli su ga svezana pred Poncija Pilata tvrdeći da zavodi narod, tvrdi da je kralj židovski i ne da da se caru plaća porez. Pilat nije našao krivnju na Isusu pa ga je poslao tetrarhu Herodu, koji nije dobio od njega nikakve odgovore pa ga je poslao natrag Pilatu. Prema tadašnjem običaju, za blagdana se puštao jedan zatvorenik, pa je Pilat dao narodu da bira između Isusa i Barabe. Svećenici su nahuškali narod da traže Barabu, osuđenog pobunjenika i ubojicu, a da se Isus smakne. Pilat je dao izbičevati Isusa, nadajući da će se narod smiriti, ali to se nije dogodilo. Pod pritiskom naroda i svećenstva dao je Isusa razapeti na križ. Isus je nosio trnovu krunu, a Šimun Cirenac križ. Rimski vojnici razapeli su Isusa na križ i bacili kocku za njegovu odjeću. Isus je bio razapet između dva razbojnika, od kojih je jedan bio oholi nevjernik, a drugi se pokajao prije smrti i postao prva osoba koja je ušla u raj. Pilat je nad Isusovom glavom dao izrezbariti natpis Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudaeorum (hrv. Isus Nazarećanin, kralj židovski, skr. INRI) na tri jezika: latinskom, grčkom i hebrejskom. Ugledni Židov i Isusov učenik, Josip iz Arimateje, zamolio je Pilata da ukopa Isusa u svoj grob, pri čemu su mu pomagali Nikodem i Djevica Marija. Ispred grobnice položen je kamen, a čuvali su je i dva stražara, jer su Židovi bili u strahu da će apostoli ukrasti Isusovo tijelo i tvrditi da je uskrsnuo. Isusovo uskrsnuće i uzašašće Marija Magdalena i druge žene otišle su do Isusova groba u nedjelju, treći dan od Isusova ukopa, kad je on prema predaji trebao uskrsnuti. Zaprepastile su se vidjevši odvaljen kamen, prazan grob i anđela koji im je rekao da je Isus uskrsnuo. Isus se ukazao Mariji Magdaleni i rekao joj da javi apostolima radosnu vijest. Svi apostoli su povjerovali, osim Tome, koji je povjerovao tek kad je opipao Isusove rane. U to su vrijeme Kleofa i još jedan učenik bili na putu u Emaus. Isus im se pridružio i razgovarao s njima, ali ga oni nisu prepoznali dok nije razlomio kruh. Ukazao se i učenicima koji su lovili ribu na Tiberijadskom jezeru, a Petra je proglasio papom. Isus je proveo četrdeset dana na Zemlji sa svojim učenicima i potom uzašao na nebo, s obećanjem da će opet doći na kraju vremena. Rano kršćanstvo Crkva za sv. Petra Pri nastanku Crkve u Jeruzalemu na apostole, učenike i Mariju je sišao Duh Sveti, zbog čega su oni počeli neustrašivo propovijedati Radosnu vijest na jezicima koje dotad nisu poznavali. Upravo sv. Petar, koji je triput zatajio Isusa u Kajfinu dvorištu, održava nadahnutu propovijed nakon koje se krstilo tri tisuće ljudi. Upravo Duh Sveti čini Katoličku Crkvu pravom i istinskom Crkvom, a ne tek jednom od stotinu vjerskih zajednica.Narod: Duhovi ili Pedesetnica - spomen na silazak Duha Svetoga na apostole Nadahnut Duhom Petar je i liječio bolesnike, pa su ih ljudi iznosili na trgove i oni bi odmah ozdravljali. Zbog propovijedanja evanđelja bio je bačen u tamnicu. Herod Antipa htio je idućeg dana pogubiti Petra i pridobiti Židove za sebe, ali Petra je noću iz tamnice oslobodio anđeo i odveo do Markove kuće, gdje je prva Crkva cijelu noć molila za njega. Petar je napustio Jeruzalem i tako se spasio. Potaknut viđenjem, odlazi u Cezareju gdje navješćuje evanđelje rimskom građaninu Korneliju, čime je kršćanstvo po prvi put izašlo iz židovskog kruga. Petar je propovijedao i u Antiohiji, a osobito je važna bila njegova uloga na apostolskom saboru u Jeruzalemu, kad je odlučeno da se od pogana koji se obrate na kršćanstvo neće tražiti da obdržavaju sav židovski zakon. Zbog njegova boravka u Antiohiji tamošnja ga Crkva vidi svojim prvim biskupom i zaštitnikom antiohijskog patrijarhata. Sv. Petar nekoliko godina boravi u Rimu, zbog čega drevna kršćanska predaja govori da je bio prvi biskup carskog grada. Godine 64., za vrijeme Neronovih progona kršćana, sv. Petar je zbog svoje vjere u Isusa Krista i propovijedanja Radosne vijesti osuđen na smrt te je podnio mučeništvo. Bio je osuđen na smrt razapinjanjem na križu, no budući da se nije smatrao dostojnim da umre na isti način kao Isus, tražio je svoje mučitelje da križ okrenu naopako, što su oni i učinili.Župa Ivanja Reka: Sveti Petar i Pavao - apostoli Crkve Sv. Pavao i Crkva Sveti Pavao rođen je oko 5. godine u Tarzu kao Savao, židovski vjerski ekstremist i žestoki progonitelj kršćana. Uhvatio je i ubio mnogo nevinih ranih kršćana čija je jedina krivnja bila vjera u Boga i Isusa Krista, a bio je prisutan i pri okrutnom kamenovanju Stjepana Prvomučenika. Dok je putovao prema Damasku s namjerom da uhvati i pogubi jednu od posljednjih kršćanskih zajednica, doživio je ukazanje, oslijepio od jakog svjetla i čuo Isusove riječi: "Savle, zašto me progoniš?" To iskustvo je na njega tako utjecalo da je prihvatio kršćanstvo, krstio se u Damasku i počeo propovijedati Evanđelje. Jeruzalemski su kršćani u početku bili sumnjičavi prema njemu, dok se nisu uvjerili da se stvarno obratio. Putovao je po Maloj Aziji, Grčkoj i istočnom Sredozemlju, te je na kraju stigao do Rima. Obično se govori o njegova četiri misijska putovanja. Na njima je najprije ulazio subotom u sinagoge te Židovima naviještao evanđelje, a kad ga oni ne bi prihvatili, obraćao se poganima. Njegove poslanice, koje je pisao u mjesnim Crkvama, postale su sastavni dio Novog zavjeta. Jedan od njegovih najpoznatijih tekstova je "Hvalospjev ljubavi", a bogoslovno najbogatija poslanica je Poslanica Rimljanima, u kojoj i sam spominje svoju nakanu da otputuje sve do Španjolske. Premda iz njegovih spisa nemamo potvrde da se to putovanje dogodilo, tradicija govori da je on i ondje navijestio evanđelje. U Rimu je dospio u zatočeništvo, a 65. su mu rimski poganski vojnici odrubili glavu, pa je podnio i mučeničku smrt zbog svoje vjere. Ranokršćansko vjerovanje Pošto je Isus Krist propovijedao jednakost svih ljudi, kršćanstvo su u početku prihvaćali niži slojevi, a odbacivali viši. Osnovna aktivnost prvobitnih kršćana bila je molitva Bogu. Ranokršćanska otajstva sadržavala su tri sveta sakramenta: krštenje, potvrdu i euharistiju, pri čemu su rani kršćani krštenje i potvrdu primali istovremeno. Kršćani su krstili samo zrele vjernike i odbacivali carski kult, poganstvo i idolopoklonstvo, zbog čega su bili podvrgnuti dugotrajnim i okrutnim progonima od strane poganske carske vlasti. Stoga su se okupljali u podzemnim katakombama, gdje je nastala i ranokršćanska umjetnost. Vjerski simbol ranih kršćana bio je ihtis, riboliki simbol koji je bio akronim za izraz: "Isus Krist, sin Božji, Spasitelj". Progoni kršćana Pravovjerni kršćani od samog su početka bili izloženi okrutnim progonima od strane pogana. Progone je poticao Sotona želeći uništiti kršćanstvo, pa su već nakon Poncija Pilata Rimljani počeli gušiti kršćanstvo, nazivajući ga "opasnom i prevratničkom sektom". Nazivali su ih bezbožnicima jer su odbijali vjerovati u rimske bogove i klanjati se idolima. Prve organizirane progone počeo je vršiti okrutni car Neron (54. - 68.), pod izlikom da su 64. kršćani skrivili veliki rimski požar. Rimski povjesničar Tacit donosi povijesni zapis o Neronovim progonima: Osim navedenih načina ubijanja, Neronovi su vojnici neke kršćane bacali u rijeku Tiber ili predavali divljim životinjama u amfiteatru. Među rimskim mučenicima nalazili su se i Kristovi apostoli Petar i Pavao. Poslije kratkog razdoblja zatišja počeli su novi progoni za cara Domicijana (81. - 96.) Nove veće progone pokrenuo je car Marko Aurelije (161. - 180.), vladar "filozof", pod utjecajem antikršćanski nastrojenih stoika. Zanimljivo je da se Aurelijev progon odvijao samo u jednom gradu, Lyonu, 177. godine. Tijekom sljedećih stoljeća veći progonitelji kršćana bili su carevi Septimije Sever, Maksimin Tračanin, Decije i Valerijan. Tijekom vladavine posljednja dva cara ubijeno je nekoliko desetaka tisuća, pa možda i stotinu tisuća ljudi, većinom kršćana. Ipak, najžešće progone u povijesti Rima pokrenuo je Dioklecijan (284. - 311.) i njegova suvladara Galerija. Od 303. do svoje smrti ta su dva vladara vršila neviđene progone nad kršćanima, te su više tisuća ljudi dali pogubiti ili otjerati u progonstvo. Spaljivali su Biblije, ubijali svećenike, oduzimali kršćanima građanska prava i prijetili im smrću ako ne budu žrtvovali bogovima. Car Galerije se na samrtničkoj postelji pokajao i izdao edikt o toleriranju kršćanstva, pod uvjetom da se mole Bogu za cara, ali car Dioklecijan se odbio pokajati te je umro od gladi i žalosti, sa žalosnom spoznajom da je kršćanstvo postalo još moćnije tijekom progona, te da su i njegova supruga i kćerka postale kršćanke.Moja povijest: Progoni kršćana u Rimskom Carstvu Milanski edikt Početkom 4. stoljeća car Konstantin Veliki (306. - 337.) zakonski je izjednačio kršćanstvo s ostalim religijama u Carstvu i okončao doba progona kršćana, potpisujući dokument poznat kao Milanski edikt zajedno s carem Licinijem u Milanu 313. godine.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Milanski edikt Po tom zakonu vraćena je imovina kršćanima, pokrenuta je gradnja crkvi te je čak sazvan prvi ekumenski sabor kojim je car osobno predsjedavao. Ipak, progoni kršćana još su se vršili u udaljenijim dijelovima Carstva; dobar primjer je vladavina cara Licinija (308. - 324.). Državna religija Rimski car Teodozije I. proglašava 387. kršćanstvo državnom religijom i zabranjuje sve druge religije, sekte i kultove, naročito poganske i idolopokloničke. Teodozije daje zatvoriti sve poganske hramove i izgraditi mnoge crkve diljem Carstva. Kršćanstvo u srednjem vijeku Vladavina Grgura Velikog Papinsku čast 590. preuzeo je Grgur I. Veliki, jedan od najpoznatijih papa u povijesti Katoličke Crkve. Tijekom svoje vladavine proveo je mnogo značajnih reformi: reorganizirao je upravu nad papinskim teritorijem i crkvenim posjedima, pokretao misionarske djelatnosti, poticao benediktinski red i reformirao crkvene ceremonije. Politikom prema Langobardima postavio je temelje kasnije političke moći papinstva. Prvi je upotrijebio izraz "servus servorum Dei" (hrv. "sluga slugu Božjih") kao papinski naslov. Njegova su djela, osobito pisma, vrelo podataka za kulturnu povijest ranog srednjeg vijeka. Ustanovio je i pjevačku školu koja će postaviti norme za izvođenje pjevanja nazvanog po svom voljenom papi - gregorijanski napjev.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Grgur I. Veliki Redovništvo Oduvijek je u zajednici Kristovih vjernika bilo odvažnih muževa i žena koji su Krista htjeli naslijedovati živeći svoja krsna obećanja u obilnijoj mjeri. Prvi takvi kršćani javljaju se u 3. stoljeću i nazivaju se redovnici, a značajniji porast odvija se u 4. stoljeću. Utemeljitelji redovništva su sv. Pavao Pustinjak, sv. Antun i sv. Atanazije. Prva redovnička pravila napisali su sv. Bazilije na istoku u 4. stoljeću i sv. Benedikt na zapadu u 5. stoljeću. Tijekom godina osnovali su se mnogi redovi, od kojih su najpoznatiji benediktinci, franjevci, dominikanci i drugi.Bitno.net: Tko su redovnici i kada su nastali? Veliki crkveni raskol Izvori Kategorija:Kršćanstvo